More Than Friends
by luvstobedazzled
Summary: Jasper and Bella Swan have been friends with Alice and Emmett Brandon since they were young. While they were growing up in Phonix, Edward and Posalie Cullen, people they have never met, grow up in Forks. Will they ever meet and if the do what will happen?
1. 4th Grade

Bella Pov

Today is my first day of forth grade and my best friend Alice is going crazy. She is looking through my closet to see what I have. Ever since we were four she has been a Fashion Queen. She finally had found what she was looking for which was a light pink baby doll shirt and some shorts. When we were finally done getting ready we went down to meet my brother Jasper. He was waiting for us in the living room with Emmett. (AN: Alice and Emmett are twins and Jasper was adopted by the Swans, his cousins.) Once they saw us they instantly got up and headed for the door to go to school.

* * *

Jasper Pov

Emmett and me are waiting for Bella and Alice. They were upstairs getting ready. Man they take a long time. GIRLS! Finally after what seemed like hours they came down and we got up and headed out the door for our first day of school.

(10 mins later…)

When we arrived to the school we headed our separate ways. Me and Emmett are next door in Ms. Carrie's class. She is cool and we don't get any homework at all The day passed by fast. We all met up by the buses to go home. All of us were in the back thanks to Emmett being so huge no one said anything. I mean I wouldn't have either because he is bigger than a bear. ( AN: They are only in the fourth grade so examples are kind of stupid.) Once we got off the bus we headed down our street.

" So Bella want to come over to my house?" Alice asked politely.

" Sure be there in about ten minutes," Bella answered.

" Sounds good to me," Alice answered.

" Jasper you want to check out my new game I got," Emmett asked me.

" Sure I would love to," I answered.

" Okay we will see you in a few," Alice said happily.

" Kay," Bella answered just as happily as Alice did. We head to our houses. If tomorrow is going to be like today I can't wait!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like the new story. Please Review!**

**-Brandi and Kaci**


	2. 8th Grade

Alice Pov

I was finally in the 8th grade. Bella was in all my classes, but I felt like something was wrong between me and Jasper lately. I have been feeling all dizzy and giddy when I talk to him. I haven't told anyone about this not even Bella, but I think she knows something is up. I couldn't believe I had a crush on my best friend's brother. It feels very weird, but I can't help it. I started to daydream about Jasper during Science and I didn't notice the bell rang until Bella tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry lets go," I said quickly.

"You okay you look like you were somewhere else," she asked me with a concerned look.

We walked pretty slow to our 6th hour. We had Spanish and we were in no hurry to get to that class. As soon as we walked in we head to our seat and found Jasper already there waiting for class to start. As soon as I saw him my heart jumped out of my chest. He looked up from his book to look at us and smile. God he was killing me. 'Keep your cool Alice' I kept telling myself that over and over again. As soon as the bell rang the teacher started class with a warm-up. 'So what does la cara mean' I thought for a little bit before putting down my answer 'Oh that's right face'. I wrote the last answer down quickly on the Friday section and passed it up. "Okay class we going to be watching a movie on Spanish cultures, and I expect a 10 page essay by Monday," the teacher said. (This was written is Spanish and we hate that class. Our teacher has never done that to us, but once again we hate the class.) She pressed play. After 1 hour of toture the bell rang.

"Thank god I thought I was going to burst any second," Bella said as she stood up.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon I found myself walking to my house with everyone. "So hey come by after dinner you can spend the night and you to Jazz," I said to them both. Jazz was my nickname for him but I never said it out loud. "Yeah anyways see you later," I called out and quickly ran to my front door. I hid in my room till mom came and got me for dinner as soon as I was done with the last bit the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Emmett yelled. "Hey, come on in guys. Alice! Bella is here. Come on Jasper lets go," Emmett said.

"Hey lets go," I grabbed Bella's hand and ran to my room. We spent all night talking about everything and anything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hope you liked it. Please Review! **

**-Kaci**


	3. Senior Year

Bella Pov

Thank God! High School is almost over. We have nine weeks left until summer. The year has gone by slowly. Whenever I go out with my friends, Emmett and I always feel like the odd ones out. When Alice and Jasper started dating in the 8th grade things changed when we hung out. Today, a bunch of colleges are coming to school to help us decide which one we want to go to. My friends and I have been arguing about what college we should go to for the past month. Alice and I want to go to Yale while Jasper and Emmett want to go to Harvard. We need some help deciding, and our parents are no help. We got packets from Harvard and Yale, but it wasn't anything we didn't already know. This is hard to decide because we all want to be together for college, but we couldn't decide in a college. I have no idea why Jasper and Emmett want to go to Harvard, I mean come on Yale is way better. We all have applied to both schools, but I was the only one that had already been accepted. I got the letter about 2 weeks ago. My parents didn't even know I got accepted. Of course the knew I applied but that was because they were there when we were filling out the application. I hate keeping this from Alice, we tell each other everything, but I didn't want her to feel bad about not being accepted yet. I saw the lady from Yale and tried to hide. It was the same lady from my interview to get into Yale. Just Great! The next thing I know she is walking toward me. I have to hide. She can't see me or she might say something that she shouldn't in front of my friends. Great! She has already seen me and is now calling my name. Might as well get this over with. When she reached our group, she said "Hi" to everyone. Then she did exactly what I feared she would do. She congragulated me on being accepted to Yale. Jasper, Alice and Emmett just stared at me with their mouth wide open. When they asked me if I knew, I couldn't lie to them so I nodded my head. Alice looked even more shocked at this. Alice asked, " Why didn't you tell us," and I said, " that I didn't want you to know until you got your letters that way you didn't feel bad if you didn't get accepted."

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it. Please Review.**

** -Brandi**


	4. Authors Note

Hey,

Right now everything is really busy because we just started high school. We will try to get the stories updated but like next week for example I have a volleyball game Tuesday and Friday and a volleyball tournament Thursday and Saturday. Which means I will miss my homecoming.  Please be patient with us and we will try to update soon.

-Brandi


	5. Important! Don't Skip This!

IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL READERS:

We have decided to no longer write our stories. We are sick of getting reviews saying horrible and hurtful things. We have looked past if before but we can't do it any longer. We don't have the time to make every chapter perfect and there are a few people that I guess they excpect everything they read to be perfect. Maybe one day I will write again but for right now I am not writing anymore. I have so many chapters that I had already written for one of my stories but now I don't know if I am even going to put them up. Kaci had decided that she will not write again and nothing will change her mind because her story, Hope Isabella Volturi, is the one getting the most reviews that are insulting and rude. With that being said Hope Isabella Volturi is now up for adoption. Let us know if you would like to take over the story.

-Brandi


End file.
